Paralyzed
by Yinwolf
Summary: Mireya and her brother Cohen were moving away from their old life to the town of Bluebell, that is until they get separated and she looses her memory. As she struggles to adapt to the farm life, a newcomer comes to town. She doesn't take much notice, that is, until he sparks her old passion for music. OCxMikhail, R&R Please! Flames Welcomed!


**A/N: Heeeeeello all! Here's another one of my spontaneous story's I've stayed up till 3 am writing! As usual it's just whatever popped into my head, but! But but but! It's written in third person PoV and not first, so it should be in better detail, at least I hope so... Anyways here's the prologue, and the first song that shows up is Heart Attack by Demi Lovato, and I in no way own it! Copyright does to whoever does own it! Haha, same goes for the characters, even the main, though I am switching her name and some of the clothing choices. Err... one more thing on the staying up till 3, I know I should be working on one of my old old old stories from 2 years ago, or Willowstar's Salvation, but I've lost my muse for the first 2 stories, and the third I'm typing is on the computer at school! So there you have an explanation of that.**

**Now, without my further blabbering, on with the prologue!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_When you come around I get paralyzed_

Biting her lip Mireya tapped her pencil against the the note paper. Words and scribbles were spread out in her cursive handwriting three-fourths of the way down. She mumbled a curse before circling those words and scribbling out the ones before it. She did take note she could have used her eraser, but with all the scribbles it looked more unique of a song.

She held the paper back and stared at it, reading over the lines once more.

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but a cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

She smiled. _Everything's going better then the last one _she thought, using her eraser to fix a few spelling mistakes. An idea for the next line popped into her head, and she just about wrote it down when a loud screech and honking outside disrupted her muse.

"Aww c'mon!" she slammed her pencil down on the desk and made her way across the small rectangular room to the window above her bed. She leaned on the bed with one knee while the other was still placed on the floor. With a rough jerk she opened the window.

Below two cars were parked crooked on the middle of the small back alley road. A man had emerged from each car and they were now arguing loudly. Mireya pursed her lips before yelling "Yo dumb asses! Keep you jaws shut would ya?!

They both glared up at her before one yelled "Keep to your own business you punk!"

"Yeah, your own damn business!" The other agreed before turning back to the other man. "So are you gonna apologize or what?"

"Me apologize?" The other responded.

"Yeah you appologize!"

"Uh no, how about you!"

"No way man, you almost smashed my car!"

Mireya sighed before she backed up. She quickly spotted an old clay mask she had made in her school years and picked it up. It was old and ugly, but it somehow managed to get her an A in art. It had served it's purpose, now it could serve it's last.

She ducked back out the window with the mask, and with a careful measure she threw it down with force. It smashed over the head of the first guy who spoke to her and he cried out in pain.

"Serves ya right!" she called down and before either could reply she slammed the window shut. Mumbling she made her way back over to her desk, when there was a heavy knock on the door.

_Oh great_ she straightened out her hair a bit before opening the door. There stood her mother, glaring as usual. Her pudgy face was redder than normal from the cooking she was doing. Her stringy brown hair hung down around the round frame of her face, the rest of it tied back in a loose bun. Grease stained the white apron that was tied to her husky middle and she was wearing a black shirt and sweat pants underneath it.

"What was all that racket about, didn't I tell ya to keep yer yap shut?" her mother growled. Mireya rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismayingly. "Yeah ma, but these cracks weren't giving me peace!"

Her mother sighed before turning away, but she threw "Why don't ya mind your own damn self?'

Mireya bit her tongue, badeing herself from giving a retort. The last thing she wanted, or needed was a battle with her mother. She was about to close the door when something on the table caught her eye. It was the weekly paper, all scrawled out in fancy black, white, and red.

She grabbed it quickly before her mother could notice and ducked back into her room. Smiling she opened the paper and started reading through the articles. Her mind dwindled to when she had used her mother's newspaper collection for making a paper mache project for school, which banned her use of ever reading a paper in the apartment again.

A few articles propped her attention, a school teacher raping their students, drug dealing at a local grocer, car crash. Nothing too big in her little part of the world. She finally found herself at the classifieds. House for sale, house for rent, house needs rebuilding after fire.

She snickered. The paper was the same as it had been two years ago, she was ready to slip it under the door to make it look like the paper had fallen on the floor when one last ad caught her attention.

Blinking at the letters, she felt her eyes widen and a smirk grow across her face. Without a second thought she opened her door and bolted out it, across the diningroom and rounded quickly before the restroom into her brothers room.

Cohen laid on his bed, shirtless and only wearing his boxers. He was half covered my his blue blankets and his mouth hung open a bit. His brown shaggy hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. The setting almost felt typical.

Mireya pounced and sat on his chest and he awoke in a spazzing huff. "Damnit Mireya!" he moaned plopping his head back down on the pillow. "It's too early to be up, what do you want?"

"Listen to this!" she said, flapping the paper open infront of them both. "Farm for sale, quaint little old style town by the name of Bluebell has a large farm on the edge that needs tending to. All people welcome to come try learning their hand at raising our top priority, animals! Call now for a chance at this $500 plot of peace."

As she finished there was a new spark in Cohen's eyes. "That sounds pretty cool." he said. "But why did you show me this?"

Mireya wanted to smack him so badly. "Don't you understand? We could move there and start out lives, and at a cheep cost too!" she said smacking the paper with a hand.

"Hmm I dunno... what about mother?" he asked looking down with his gray eyes in guilt. Mireya ground her teeth together.

"What's that hag ever done to us besides treat us like working dogs?" She hissed, making sure venom laced her voice. "Mireya!" she ignored his shocked cry "I have two thousand dollars saved up, we could totally kick this off!" she almost shouted, but threw her hand over mouth at the last second. "Think about it."

A look of pure thought crossed Cohen's face, and a minute or so later he started to nod. "Yeah, alright. I see where your going with this..." he paused and Mireya smirked harder. "Okay, I'll come with you."

She leapt off him shouting "Yes!" but Cohen grabbed her wrist and she looked at him surprised. "I'm telling mom though." he said and she groaned, but she was too happy that he had agreed to moving with her so quickly.

"Fine, But I'm packing now!" she left the paper in his room, and bolted back to hers. Ignoring the hateful glare of her mother she opened the room and threw her old backpack on her bed and began packing in full view of her mother.

"What on earth are you doing?" her mother asked, scorn in her voice. "and did you take my paper?"

Mireya stuck her tongue out at her mother. Yes it was rude, but that cruel bat had been rude to her her whole life. This was her once small chance at revenge.

"I can answer that, and no." Cohen said, stepping into the kitchen with his robe on. He put the paper down on the table shooting a look at Mireya before explaining. "Me and Mireya have decided to move to a town quite a ways west of here."

Their mother's face paled "You, you can't do that! You need to stay with me, I raised you and now you help me take care of the wares around here!" she said, her voice was a grow now, but Mireya just rolled her eyes and continued packing.

"We have helped you, but we're sick of how you treat us." Cohen tried explaining but mother cut him off. "You don't even have any pocket money, how will you afford to be our on your own?"

Mireya could sense Cohen shrugging his shoulders. "Mireya says she has two thousand saved up and I believe her. It's more than enough to start a farm."

Their mother snickered. "A FARM, what do you know about raising a farm?

"Experience isn't needed, it said so in the ad." Mireya finally chipped in, closing her door behind her once and for all. She knew this was all going too fast, and she should maybe stop and think it over, but everything was screaming at her to get away from her mother, form this stupid city they lived in.

Cohen nodded "I'll get dressed and pack, I'll call the people too." he said before disappearing. Mireya stood there with her mother, a triumphant smile on her face and gleam in her eyes.

Her mother's face was one twisted in anger and rage. "How do you plan on getting there, huh?!" she started to shout.

Mireya kept cool, she was leaving for good and she wanted to leave some type of scar on her mother. "My car of course." mother's eyes widened and she pointed a spoon at Mireya "You're not talking about MY car are you? Because that's the only car there are keys to here!"

Mireya shook her head at those words. "I paid for that car, I pay for its insurance and every other damn thing that goes for it. It's mine."

Cohen came out of his room, a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "She's right Ma." he said glancing at her then to Mireya. "Do you have your money?" she shook her head and he sighed frustrated.

"I have to stop by work and get it." she said. Cohen waved his hand. "Fine, you go to work, I'll wait here a bit longer."

Turning toward the door, Mireya gave a little skip of happiness and gloating to her mother before heading out to her car and revving the engine. She pulled the red brown mini van out of the crappy garage behind the apartments and sped out into the alley. The two men were gone thankfully gone as she whirled down the alley to the street. She took a quick turn right and soon ended up at the fast food restaurant she worked at.

She burst throughout he back door into the kitchen, startling her one friend Asoka who also worked there, into dropping some fryer baskets. He glared at her before bending down to pick up the baskets. "What are you doing here Mireya? It's your day off."

Smiling Mireya made her way over to the sinks. "Cohen and me are moving today, I need to get my money and split!" She pushed out a panel above one of the faucets and took the wad of rolled up bills stashed there.

Asoka had set the baskets down and turned to her, his eyes a bit wide. "When did you decide this? have you told Mandy yet?"

"Just this morning now, the sooner the better." she said, her eyes were firm but then she rolled them. "and as for Mandy, I think she's wanted me to drop off for a while now."

He pursed his lips, his eyebrows were knitted with worry, and his eyes were laced with questions. "Are you sure...? You know I've told you before I have room in my apartment you and Cohen can both stay there till you work things out with your mother."

Mireya almost winced. "Nothing will ever work out between us and that witch." she muttered, looking away as he came forward and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"So you'll just leave your town and your best friend behind?" he asked. She could tell he was probably tilting his head and when she looked back at him she found she was right.

She smiled softly and backed out of his grasp. "I have to, this is too good of an opportunity to pass up. It's farm, a whole stinking farm for only $500." she said and before he could reply she bolted around him for the door.

"I have to get back, Cohen's waiting. Promise I'll video chat you once we get there!" she threw over her shoulder before the door slammed shut.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Dude, she's been gone for three days. Just admit she friend zoned your sorry ass" Carl said, packaging three meals quicker than lightning and passing them out to customers. Asoka glared at his work partner for the day and placed more potatoes in the fryer.

He shook his head. "Nah, I believe she'll come back. She has spirit but she it in no way a country girl." he said the words but he hardly believed the himself. She hadn't video chatted him when he was sure she would be there already. The one time she had been on facebook she saw his messages, but chose to ignore them.

"ASOKA! WATCH WHAT THE HELL YOU"RE DOING!" Mandy's voice sounded from behind him and he jumped, quickly pulling the burnt fries from the fryer. "Damnit." he muttered as he shook the dark brown fries out on the scooping rack.

Mandy was glaring at him when he turned to face her. "What the hell's been in your head the past few days?" she asked, her gaze was hard put her voice had softened. Asoka just shook his head.

"I need some time off, just to clear my head." He ignored her shocked expression at this comment, and tugged his apron off tossing it on the rack before exiting the building in silence.

**A/N: Gaaaah! This chapter was short and it went so quickly but I wanted to get the prologue over with, it was just too different writing in a scene that I knew I wouldn't need later but wanted to detail out more.**

**So! Sorry for any confusion this chapter. I would have just started off with the road trip but something told me having this little bit would be important so voila! Oh, and Asoka was a completely random thought, but I put him into the story to spice everything up ;) I'm working on the next chapter as we speak- ah er... you read I guess so stay tuned and please review! Even flame me if you want. Minnesota doesn't seem to believe in spring or spring bonfires for I shall use your flames to toast hotdogs and marshmallows to my hearts content~**


End file.
